


Secret Weapon, Secret Family time stamps.

by luxshine



Series: Secret Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Good Michael, Good Parent John, good Raphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxshine/pseuds/luxshine
Summary: All the little ideas for scenes that I can't add in the Secret Weapon, Secret Family main fic, but that I think you could enjoy.





	Secret Weapon, Secret Family time stamps.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I am a very slow writer. And this means canon keeps advancing as I write, and somethimes I get ideas (I will admit, I would LOVE to write Nephelim!Dean vrs. Lucifer JR. Or Neplhelim!Dean meeting Auntie Amara. Or hell, Nephelim!Dean schooling the BOL) that either would spoil the fic (see, all the ideas above) or don't fit the fic itself (See, every single Idea I have of Donnie and Raph interacting). But after the whole deal with Season 12, and me mourning what coudl've been with Mary, I decided to write them any way and share them with you. Some of this could be canon for my fic, others are just funny ideas. I will let you know which is which.

Raphael looked at his brother and his vessel and tried not to laugh. It shouldn’t have been a trouble for the usually stoic archangel –even Donnie was usually serious- but both archangel and vessel were now biting their lips and trying to remain somewhat sympathetic.

“So… uh… how did this happen, brother?” He finally managed to ask, trying to ignore Donnie’s stilted chuckles in his head.

“As you suggested, I informed Mary of my existence, Dean’s nature, and my relationship to both him and her husband,” Michael said, gravely. Heaven’s general was trying to glare, Raphael could tell, but it was difficult given his… situation. “I had gotten as far as to explain that John was my vessel when she grabbed the frying pan from the kitchen. John tried to warn me but… She got me right in our left eye, yelling that I had no right to posses her husband, nor to turn her son into some sort of angelic guinea pig. “

That was when Donnie lost it. Raphael sighed, and managed not to laugh even as his vessel’s soul was metaphorically rolling on the floor laughing. There was some humor to the situation, Raphael guessed. After all, no one would ever believe that God’s chosen general, the one who had chased the serpent out of the Garden, had been bested by a simple frying pan.

“And… your right eye?” Raphael pointed to the organ in question. It was a bit more swollen than the left. Apparently, Mary Winchester nee Campbell had a very strong arm and hadn’t forgotten all her hunter training in death.

“Oh… that wasn’t to me,” Michael sighed. “When Mary threatened to pull every single one of my feathers, John suggested to switch, so he could calm her… It… didn’t go that well as then she hit him for the way he threated Dean and Sam while they were growing up; and how could he let Dean sell his soul for Sam and not stop it. John tried to pin that on me but she said that I wasn’t to be involved on the argument.”

Donnie was howling with laughter, cheering on the Winchester’s matriarch. Oh, yeah. Raphael was not going to be stopping by that heaven any time soon.

“I … understand that brother…” Raphael said, cautiously. Trying to rein in his own mirth at Michael’s position. “What I don’t get is… why haven’t you healed yourself?”

“Are you kidding?” Michael replied, sighing. “Let’s be honest, Raphael… we kind of deserved it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This first one, for example, is canon. Because this is exactly what happened in my mind when Michael and John put Mary up to speed back in her heaven.  
> It happens just before Cas saves Dean from Hell.


End file.
